overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Rororo
Rororo (ロロロ) is a four-headed hydra and the pet of Zaryusu Shasha. Appearance Rororo is a four-headed hydra.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings The creature's body and heads resemble that of a snake with quadrupedalism. It has a mud-brown color that covers the top side of its body with a white colored lower body. Personality Rororo is very loyal to Zaryusu and the Lizardmen as he considers them as his family, even willing to lay down his life for them. Background Rororo was abandoned by his family since he was born with only four heads instead of eight and was therefore seen as weak. Fortunately, he was found and nurtured by Zaryusu during his travels. After this, he sees the Lizardmen, Zaryusu in particular, as his family ever since. At some point in time, while growing up, it learned to understand the lizardmen language. Rororo was often provided some dried fish food to eat from Zaryusu during both breakfast and lunchtime. The lizardmen would check the hydra if it's in good condition healthily. It is known to reside in a hut.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zaryusu rode on Rororo and traveled to different tribal villages including Red Eye and Dragon Tusk with the intention of forging an alliance with them against the undead.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering After that task was over, he used Rororo to bring Crusch Lulu and Zenberu Gugu over back to the Green Claw's Village where Shasuryu Shasha awaits for their return and later welcome them upon visit. Rororo fought along with Zaryusu Shasha and with all of the lizardmen against Iguva=41 and his undead army during the first attack against the Lizardmen Alliance. He proved crucial for Iguva=41's downfall as he acted as a living shield for Zaryusu to reach near the undead for close-range combat. The hydra would continuously endure painful attacks from Iguva=41 while quickly attempting to rush towards where the Elder Lich is at. Rororo lets himself sustain direct damage from several of Iguva's spell attacks like Fireball during his charge to get there. Eventually, it has managed to close the distance long enough to not allow the undead magic caster to be able to have enough time to cast more spell attacks. As a result, Zaryusu was able to confront the undead and engage it in a battle which the latter is not strong at. Despite Rororo fulfilling his role to help Zaryusu, he still happens to suffer heavy damage and critical injuries in the process.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Rororo survived the lizardmen's war with Nazarick at the Great Lake as it was noted by Aura Bella Fiora that she described the hydra to be so cute. This highly suggests that the hydra was alive after the end of the war and was most likely present during the time when Ainz Ooal Gown resurrected its master, Zaryusu to life.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue The Two Leaders Arc During a meeting with the three female Floor Guardians, Albedo noted how she has trouble riding on her summoned Bicorn and needed assistance from the two. When inquired by her colleagues about understanding the Bicorn, Aura stated that she can only communicate with the ones under her control. This was proven to be the case when Aura had already since tried it with the hydra Rororo who can't seem to connect with her whatsoever.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc During a meeting held between the Floor Guardians to decide on what kind of rewards they wish to receive from Ainz, Aura voices her wish which was to be given Rororo as a reward. The dark elf's request was instantly denied by Cocytus, as the hydra is the property of the lizardmen, which are under his jurisdiction. Although Aura's request was rejected by Cocytus, she then requested from him to have the pet's children instead. Simply put, Aura wants to take the children of Rororo to the 6th Floor of Nazarick and raised them in the pond there. Cocytus didn't turn down the request right away but will consider the thought of asking about it to the lizardmen. However, he reminded Aura that she can't try to take it from them by force.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc Abilities and Powers Rororo is a fairly powerful beast, although seen as weaker than others of his kind because of his fewer number of heads, the normal count being eight heads while he has four. However, he is still not fully matured and will most likely grow stronger as he comes of age. Each of Rororo’s four heads could perform a somersault, opening its jaws wide to let out a threatening roar in all four directions as it shook its heads and glared angrily. Its sharp growl emanated can bring fear to their surroundings. Relationships Zaryusu Shasha Rororo sees Zaryusu as its parent. Despite being different species, Rororo thinks it's a lizardman. The hydra believes that one day his multiple heads will fall off and thus, he'll be just like his 'parent'. Aura Bella Fiora Aura rather enjoys Rororo as a beautiful creature. In CD Drama #2, Aura requested Lord Ainz bestow the beast to her for Aura's menagerie of exotic mystical beasts but was denied by Cocytus, as Rororo belonged to the Lizardmen. Instead opted to have a hatchling if Rororo were to have them. Trivia * Aura has shown a keen interest in Rororo and that she wants to make it one of her pets. * Zaryusu sometimes uses Rororo as a riding mount when traveling long distances to shorten the time to get to his destinations especially in the wetlands. * In the Web Novel, Rororo moved to the 6th Floor of Nazarick and was under the care of Aura.Overlord First Half Chapter 79: Gaiden Guardian Aura-chan References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Rororo Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Hydras Category:Pets Category:Mounts Category:Green Claw Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick